


Playboy

by Midorihayashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midorihayashi/pseuds/Midorihayashi
Summary: Chanyeol havia esperado a vida toda pela tatuagem que revelaria sua cara metade, afinal, era um romântico que sonhava com um final feliz. Porém acaba sendo destinado a Kyungsoo, o garoto problema que não quer nada além de se divertir. As tatuagens nunca erraram, mas será que os dois realmente podem se dar bem?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Playboy

Era dia vinte e sete de novembro e fazia um calor desgraçado naquele quarto, Chanyeol acordou com os cabelos grudando na testa e reclamando que alguém precisava dar um jeito naquele ventilador de teto urgentemente. Espreguiçou-se como um enorme gato manhoso e tudo que queria era voltar a dormir, mas precisava sair de casa antes do ônibus das seis e meia passar ou então chegaria atrasado para a primeira aula. Caminhou até o vaso sanitário completamente grogue de sono e mesmo tendo coçado o braço umas cinco vezes, não se ligou na tatuagem brilhando no pulso. 

Vestiu o uniforme de qualquer jeito e andou até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Estava completamente sozinho na casa, visto que a mãe estava de plantão no hospital e a irmã mais velha já tinha saído para o trabalho, mas estava acostumado com aquele silêncio matinal e gostava de comer apreciando sua própria companhia. Às vezes Baekhyun aparecia na sua porta para lhe acompanhar até a escola, mas estava de olho numa garota chamada Oh Sehun e andava saindo mais cedo só para pegá-la nos portões de entrada. Não que Chanyeol fizesse alguma questão, então continuava sua refeição confortavelmente. 

Quando terminou de se arrumar já estava atrasado e precisou correr até a parada se não iria perder o transporte. Por sorte o motorista já era conhecido e quando viu o garoto correndo pela rua através do espelho retrovisor ficou paradinho com a porta aberta para que entrasse.  
— Bom dia! — Ele o cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil.  
— B-bom dia senhor Hwang — Respondeu arfando enquanto entregava o dinheiro da passagem.

Talvez os céus estivessem de bem com Chanyeol naquele dia, pois havia um assento vazio perto da janela, mais raro que diamante na rua. Aquele era um dia de sorte.

A primeira aula era de inglês e Chanyeol era muito bom na matéria por causa dos jogos e músicas que estava sempre ouvindo, mas a professora era um porre de chata, por isso nem falou com os colegas quando saiu em disparada para a sala de aula já para não ouvir reclamação. Felizmente a chamada não havia começado e nem todo mundo estava sentado, porém era um garoto alto demais para sua idade e se esgueirar pela sala até sua carteira não era exatamente sutil como esperava. Mas aquele era um dia de sorte e a mulher deixou passar, o que fez com que o Park suspirasse aliviado enquanto tirava o material da bolsa.

Enquanto a aula passava Baekhyun ficava lhe encarando todo esquisito. “Será que tem algo na minha cara?”, Chanyeol se perguntava sempre que o amigo lhe lançava um olhar estranho e já estava começando a ficar paranoico. Encarou o relógio na parede do quadro e só faltavam dez minutos para o intervalo entre as aulas, correria para o banheiro e finalmente checaria o que diabos o amigo tanto encarava. 

Quando o sinal tocou Chanyeol sequer deu a chance do Byun falar qualquer coisa, saiu apressado pelo corredor escondendo o rosto de todo mundo tentando alcançar o banheiro mais próximo. Por sorte não havia ninguém na hora e fechou a porta atrás de si, se virando para o próprio reflexo e dando uma boa olhada no rosto. Para sua surpresa não havia absolutamente nada de errado, procurou e procurou e no final das contas estava com a mesma cara de sempre. “Qual o problema daquele idiota?”, perguntou a si mesmo antes de se virar para a porta.  
— Park Chanyeol, certo? — Uma voz chamou pelo seu nome de dentro de um dos boxes.  
Virou-se confuso em direção à pessoa e sua surpresa não poderia ser maior ao dar de cara com Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol não tinha nada contra Do Kyungsoo, mas também nada a favor, ele era só o carinha punk que vez ou outra dava as caras nas aulas e então sumia por duas semanas. Não fazia ideia de como não reprovava de ano com tanta falta no histórico, mas de alguma forma ele continuava indo para a escola normalmente. Diziam as más línguas que ele dormia com a diretora, por isso era acobertado, embora achasse absurdo demais para acreditar, então a segunda teoria era de que seus pais eram pessoas influentes na comunidade e cobriam as merdas do filho. Nunca havia visto o Do ostentando nada que nem os outros riquinhos da escola, mas também raramente via o garoto no geral.

Não que se preocupasse com a vida de Kyungsoo, ele era só mais um delinquente entre tantos e Chanyeol tinha coisa mais importantes para se preocupar, como por exemplo, as provas semestrais que já estavam batendo na porta. Por causa daquelas noites em claro jogando Nintendo com Baekhyun, não tinha estudado quase nada e agora corria atrás do prejuízo se enfurnando na biblioteca durante os intervalos do recreio e pós-aula. Estava muito ferrado em física e precisava tirar uma nota alta se não quisesse ir parar na recuperação e perder seu cargo na monitoria dos outros alunos.

Kyungsoo lhe encarava sério o analisando da cabeça aos pés enquanto se aproximava com um olhar julgador. Ele tinha a cabeça raspada no estilo militar, era muito menor que si (mas ainda assim seu corpo parecia bem mais trabalhado), usava o uniforme da escola todo desleixado e tinha um cigarro preso no lábio inferior. Não que Chanyeol tivesse medo ou algo do tipo, mas o Do tinha duas fileiras de pessoas atrás de si: a primeira eram as garotas que lhe cercavam como abutres e a segunda eram os namorados que levaram pé na bunda. Até mesmo alunos de outras escolas apareciam nos portões de entrada querendo tirar satisfação com o baixinho e o Park se perguntava como alguém conseguia atrair tanta confusão.  
— P-posso ajudar? — Chanyeol perguntou desconfiado.  
Kyungsoo se aproximou mais um pouquinho e o sorrisinho travesso que carregava no rosto era no mínimo esquisito. Ele subiu a barra do uniforme e mostrou o seu pulso para o garoto onde estava escrito “P.C. 2711”.  
— Feliz aniversário. — E saiu do banheiro deixando o outro garoto sozinho.

Como podia ter esquecido seu próprio aniversário? Era o dia mais esperado de todos, só Deus sabia quantas vezes tinha sonhado com aquela data para esquecer-se daquele jeito? Levantou a barra do uniforme apressadamente e para sua surpresa encontrou “D.K. 1201” tatuado no pulso em letras tão bem desenhadas que pareciam uma obra de arte. Só poderia ser brincadeira, certo? Sua outra metade era Do Kyungsoo? O garoto problema da escola que estava sempre se metendo em encrenca e não levava nada a sério? Realmente toda sua sorte do dia havia sido um presentinho para compensar aquele baque.

Ficou estático no banheiro enquanto os outros alunos entravam e saíam, o tempo parecia correr devagar enquanto tentava digerir a novidade. O que faria? Nunca sequer havia trocado uma palavra com o Do e tudo que sabia sobre ele eram os rumores que corriam pelos corredores da escola e as brigas que aconteciam na entrada da instituição. Também havia o fato de que Kyungsoo toda semana estava com um casinho diferente por aí, ele era do tipo jogador que nunca parava com ninguém e o tanto de corações quebrados que havia deixado para trás dava para construir uma ponte. 

Um dos maiores medos de Chanyeol estava se realizando diante de seus olhos: estar preso com uma alma gêmea que não o correspondia.

Chanyeol estava tão atônito com a revelação que na hora do recreio mal conseguia se irritar com Baekhyun lhe enchendo de perguntas sobre como diabos iria lidar com Kyungsoo.  
— Ele vai fazer picadinho de você, Chan. — O amigo riu enquanto enfiava outro pedaço de kimchi na boca.  
— C-cala a boca, Byun.  
— Você tá tão fodido! — E então se estourava de rir.  
— Será que dá para me ajudar aqui? O cara não vale o que o gato enterra e eu estou preso com esse doido!  
— Pensa pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você sabe quem é a sua outra metade, e eu que não faço ideia de quem seja OS?

Pensando bem, até tinha sorte de ter encontrado sua alma gêmea tão fácil, o coitado do Baekhyun perdia um fio de cabelo todo dia sempre que pensava sobre o maldito ser que ainda não havia dado as caras (embora tivesse quase certeza que era Oh Sehun, porém não alimentava a ideia para não soar esperançoso, afinal, a garota sequer havia recebido sua tatuagem e poderia muito bem ser outra pessoa).  
Mas de qualquer forma, Kyungsoo era problema e mesmo que quisesse, iria passar altos e baixos com aquele delinquente, no fim das contas era melhor continuar sozinho.  
— Como pode? Me diz, Baekhyun, eu nunca nem olhei para o Kyungsoo mais de dois segundos e do nada ele aparece na minha tatuagem! Além do mais, o aniversário dele é em janeiro, quer dizer que ele me esperou durante o ano inteiro para revelar desse jeito?  
— Talvez ele não soubesse quem era você e passou esse tempo esperando para descobrir, sei lá…  
Chanyeol pensou que talvez Kyungsoo o estivesse stalkeando durante todo aquele tempo e seu medidor de aversão aumentou um pouquinho, mas no fundo não poderia julgá-lo, pois também iria querer saber tudo sobre sua outra metade. 

Nesse momento Kyungsoo cruzou o refeitório e Baekhyun deu uma cutucada no amigo indicando o baixinho.  
— Eu não acredito, ele tá vindo pra cá. — O Byun falou animadinho e Chanyeol gelou.  
— O-o quê?  
— ‘Tô indo ao banheiro. — Falou se levantando da mesa.  
— B-baek-! Não vai embo-, puta que pariu, Baekhyun! — Falou contido, mas já era tarde.  
Chanyeol também estava levantando da mesa para ir embora, porém Kyungsoo apareceu no seu campo de visão e sentou-se bem na cadeira onde o amigo estava de frente para si. O Park gelou mais uma vez sob o olhar atento do menor e sua cabeça estava completamente em branco sem saber o que falar. Queria se enfiar debaixo de uma pedra e nunca mais sair.  
— É o seguinte, — Kyungsoo começou a falar e a voz grossa chamou sua atenção — eu não tenho acredito nessas besteiras de alma gêmea e blábláblá, para mim é só mais uma doença no corpo como qualquer outra e nada nesse mundo vai me obrigar a ficar com alguém, mas… — Ele se aproximou um pouquinho lhe dando uma olhadinha cheia de segundas intenções — Você até que é bonitinho, não me importaria da gente brincar um pouquinho.

“Como é?”, Chanyeol não estava acreditando na palhaçada que estava ouvindo e seu sangue esquentou na hora, não era uma pessoa de nervos quentes, mas aquilo era o limite. Bateu na mesa com as duas mãos chamando a atenção de todos os alunos presentes e falou com o rosto vermelho de raiva:  
— Se você acha que eu vou me submeter a um merda como você só por causa de uma tatuagem, vá achando na puta que pariu!  
Kyungsoo o encarou de boca aberta completamente estático e Chanyeol levantou-se irritado enquanto pegava suas coisas e saía em passos largos e raivosos pelo refeitório. 

— Você o quê?! — Baekhyun quase cuspiu todo o achocolatado quando o amigo lhe contou a situação de mais cedo.  
— Você acredita nisso? — Chanyeol quase teve outro surto de raiva.

Os garotos estavam no quarto do Park esperando o resto da família chegar para comemorarem o aniversário do caçula, sua mãe havia encomendado o bolo e ligado para os tios, avós e primos convidando-os para a festinha. Queria ajudar nos preparativos para canalizar os pensamentos, mas sua mãe era muito chata com a decoração e não o deixava tocar em nada (ainda que a festa fosse sua), por isso estava trancado no quarto com Baekhyun comendo besteira e jogando videogame.  
— O cara é um filho da puta de primeira! Não tem nem como negar, como que ele consegue tantas meninas desse jeito? — Chanyeol falou furioso apertando os botões do controle.  
— Será que se eu tratar todo mundo que nem merda eu fico popular também? — O amigo falou rindo quando o Park jogou uma almofada na sua cara.  
— Baekhyun!  
— Que foi? Você não pode negar que o cara é um gênio, olha só como ele fala e age com os outros e ainda assim consegue ser a lenda da escola.  
— Deve ser porque aquele inferno é composto por idiotas que se comportam iguaizinhos a ele. — Bufou irritado — E eu achando que talvez fossem apenas boatos e o cara fosse mó gente boa…  
— Sério, Chanyeol? Você realmente achou que talvez ele prestasse?  
— Achei, ok? Não me julga.  
— Não tá aqui quem falou. — Baekhyun levantou as mãos em rendição. — Mas… E a agora?  
— E agora o quê?  
— Vai ficar por isso mesmo? Digo… Você achou sua alma gêmea…  
— E você quer que eu faça o quê com isso? O cara é um bosta sem coração, quer que eu corra atrás dele?  
— Não, não tô dizendo isso, mas… Você achou sua alma gêmea e embora seja um idiota que você não queira ter nada, vai ficar sozinho o resto da vida…?  
— N-não, ué, mas tem um monte de gente por aí no mundo, eu posso me dar bem com outra pessoa…

Chanyeol sabia que poderia encontrar amor e aconchego em outros braços, havia um monte de gente por aí que vivia plena e feliz sem sua alma gêmea, não era regra ter que ficar com a pessoa tatuada em seu pulso, mas… Poxa, tinha sonhado a vida inteira com o dia em que finalmente teria um romance para todo o sempre (era um garoto tanto quanto sonhador), descobrir Kyungsoo daquele jeito havia sido uma decepção e tanto.  
— Eu prefiro não ficar pensando sobre isso, hoje é o meu aniversário e de chateação já basta hoje de tarde — Comentou tentando soar otimista.

Chanyeol cantou parabéns, assoprou as velinhas, comeu bolo e comemorou com todo mundo que lhe era querido, não tinha do que reclamar, pois havia sido um aniversário incrível, mas quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro ainda sentia aquele incômodo chato no peito como se algo não estivesse certo. Realmente estava destinado a ficar com uma pessoa tão idiota? E se realmente não rolasse nada entre os dois, jamais saberia como era aquela ligação forte entre almas gêmeas que se completavam e se aceitavam? Sabia que na história da humanidade as tatuagens nunca haviam errado não importava o quanto tentasse negar.  
Claro que havia pessoas que conseguiam passar suas vidas inteiras ao lado de outra pessoa ou até mesmo sozinhas, mas… Só tinha uma pessoa no mundo inteiro que realmente despertava os sentimentos verdadeiros.

Tentou não pensar muito sobre aquilo enquanto tentava cair no sono, mas aí a vida riu bem na sua cara e lhe jogou o pior dos sonhos possíveis para aquela noite.

Chanyeol estava completamente nu deitado em uma cama macia e cheia de travesseiros, seu corpo brilhava de suor e sua pele parecia explodir com o toque do tecido fino. Não conseguia ter visão alguma do ambiente em que estava, sua única visão era do garoto em cima do seu corpo o pressionando contra o colchão e os beijos quentes que distribuía ao redor do seu torso, descendo lentamente em direção ao seu pau duro. Quando sua visão deixou de ser um borrão confuso, percebeu que Kyungsoo estava entre suas pernas lhe encarando com um sorriso safado e as mãos grandes segurando seu membro.

Ele beijava sua pele com devoção e era tão gostoso que não conseguia evitar gemer alto e em bom som. O garoto subia e descia a língua pelo seu pênis enquanto apertava a base com a pressão certa, fazendo com que Chanyeol chegasse cada vez mais perto do orgasmo apenas com aquela brincadeirinha. Kyungsoo então começou a se concentrar apenas na glande vermelhinha e o mais novo se tremia inteiro com o corpo queimando em espasmos cada vez mais perto de alcançar o ápice e se desfazer. Procurou as mãos do outro para segurar e o Do entrelaçou os dedos de forma carinhosa, fazendo seu coração acelerar tão forte a ponto de doer.

Chanyeol acordou no meio da noite com o pijama todo melecado e o pau duro marcando o tecido, seu peito explodia em batimentos acelerados e a respiração toda desregulada. Coçou os olhos e se encontrou deitado em seu quarto com a roupa toda suja e os pensamentos rodando pela sua cabeça, então era assim que aquele negócio de almas gêmeas funcionava? Justo no primeiro dia com Kyungsoo em sua pele e ele já andava aparecendo nos seus sonhos, como iria conseguir viver longe do garoto daquele jeito? 

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro para de limpar e trocar o pijama, aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada em si mesmo no espelho e estava um tanto quanto vermelho. “Chanyeol, não! Foi só um sonho!”, falou para seu reflexo tentando fazer com que aquelas bochechas vermelhas sumissem. De repente se pegou imaginando como seria estar com Kyungsoo na vida real e se era tão bom quanto em sonho, balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes tentando negar para si mesmo, estava excessivamente impressionado por causa de um sonho, era melhor voltar a dormir e esquecer aquela palhaçada.

Na cabeça de Chanyeol as coisas poderiam ter saído dez mil vezes melhor, mas na hora do intervalo estava conversando com Baekhyun na biblioteca quando Kyungsoo brotou do chão magicamente fazendo os dois garotos soltarem um grito. A bibliotecária saiu do quinto dos infernos correndo até eles reclamando sobre o barulho e os três foram expulsos pelo resto dia.  
— Ah, que ótimo, agora só amanhã para alugar esse livro! — Chanyeol falou irritado virando-se para o menor — O que você quer, hein?  
Baekhyun prevendo que uma cena iria se desenrolar ali mesmo, tratou de sair de fininho enquanto o amigo não estava prestando atenção e sumiu pelo corredor.  
— Quando a gente vai sair, hein? — Kyungsoo perguntou assim, na cara de pau.  
— Como é? — Chanyeol perguntou incrédulo com o que estava ouvindo.  
— É, quando que a gente vai sair?  
— Eu não quero sair com você, achei que tivesse deixado bem claro ontem.  
— Ontem foi ontem, hoje é hoje e hoje você está livre?  
— Olha, — O maior respirou fundo para não acabar descendo a porrada no outro ali mesmo — deixa eu esclarecer as coisas aqui, eu não quero sair com você nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem nunca, ok? Agora me dá licença que eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer.

Chanyeol deu meia volta e pretendia seguir pelo corredor quando sentiu a mão quente do outro garoto segurando seu pulso com delicadeza o impedindo de ir. O que o Park não esperava era aquela descarga elétrica que sentiu com o toque e o coração explodindo no peito do nada, exatamente as mesmas sensações que havia tido durante aquele sonho esquisito. Afastou-se com o susto e quando virou-se para Kyungsoo ele parecia tão atordoado quanto, lhe encarava com os olhos perdidos como se perguntasse silenciosamente se Chanyeol havia sentido aquilo também. Realmente não podia subestimar o poder daquelas conexões.  
— M-me deixa em paz, ok? Eu não vou perder meu tempo com um playboy que acha que pessoas são brinquedos, passar bem.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, precisou acelerar o passo para bem longe de Kyungsoo ou então sucumbiria aos encantos daquele baixinho prepotente. Caminhou em passos largos até chegar num local seguro e então levou a mão até o coração na tentativa de se acalmar um pouco, o que tinha acontecido? Respirou fundo algumas vezes e sabia que provavelmente estaria todo vermelho, por isso precisava se acalmar para ninguém encontrá-lo naquele estado.

Voltou para a sala de aula e Baekhyun estava conversando com uns colegas quando notou sua presença, ele sorriu todo pervertido e Chanyeol podia ouvir Careless Whispers na voz tosca do amigo. O Byun se aproximou já com aquele tom esquisito na voz.  
— E aí, vai finalmente dar para ele?  
— É o quê? — Sentiu o rosto ficar todo vermelho, Baekhyun realmente não sabia medir as palavras.  
— Aceitou sair com ele?  
— Claro que não, tá maluco? Eu já disse que Kyungsoo não tem vez aqui! — Abriu o livro de história todo irritado, mas então lembrou de algo e virou-se para o amigo — E por que eu tenho que dar alguma coisa aqui?  
— E você acha que consegue domar um cara como aquele? Você é virgem, Chanyeol, enquanto ele já dormiu com a cidade inteira.

Baekhyun tinha um ponto, mas não estava afim de ceder para ninguém, muito menos para Kyungsoo, sexo era só questão de prática, não precisava necessariamente ser dominado por ninguém para aprender algo. Mas então a imagem daquele sonhou brotou em sua cabeça e lembrou-se do baixinho lhe tocando gostoso daquele jeito e embora soubesse que sonhos não faziam sentidos, o garoto era experiente e com certeza saberia lhe dar prazer.  
— N-não importa, eu não vou ficar com aquele idiota só por que uma tatuagem diz que ele é a pessoa destinada, eu não preciso dele nem de ninguém para ser feliz comigo! — Falou decidido.

No fundo aquilo era tudo da boca para fora, afinal, havia sonhado com o dia em que seria realmente feliz com a sua outra metade desde sempre e ver as coisas tomando aquele rumo era realmente doloroso. “Não, eu não posso me desanimar desse jeito”, pensou consigo mesmo, não iria deixar Kyungsoo nem ninguém desanimá-lo.

Chanyeol estava arrumando suas coisas para voltar para casa quando Baekhyun o cutucou no ombro e disse:  
— Tem uma pessoa na porta te esperando.  
— Hã? Quem?  
— Só ver.

Olhou para o amigo desconfiado, ninguém nunca havia parado para procurá-lo e também não tinha outros amigos pela escola fora Baekhyun. Pegou a mochila e foi em direção à porta, dando de cara com Kyungsoo que o esperava encostado na parede, ele segurava um papel em mãos e quando avistou o Park abriu um sorriso.  
— Aí está.  
— Por quê você não me disse que era ele? — Chanyeol virou-se indignado para o amigo.  
— Eu pedi para ele não falar. — Kyungsoo respondeu pelo outro.  
— Desculpa… — Baekhyun deu de ombros.  
Chanyeol bufou irritado, era a segunda vez no dia em que era importunado pela mesma pessoa e já estava ficando em paciência.  
— O que você quer dessa vez?  
O menor aproximou-se lhe entregando o papel que segurava e o Park quase chorou de desgosto.  
— Monitoria.

Chanyeol fazia parte do projeto de monitoria de alunos com notas altas em determinadas matérias para ajudar aqueles com notas baixas em troca de pontos na média. Tinha se inscrito no início do ensino médio e como aqueles pontinhos extras já haviam lhe salvado diversas vezes, tinha decidido continuar no projeto, só não esperava que algum dia alguém fosse se aproveitar daquilo.  
— Hã?  
— “Hã” o quê? Preciso de ajuda com química e o professor me mandou procurar alguém para me tutelar na matéria.

Só podia ser algum tipo de piada de muito mau gosto, por que tinha que ser justo Kyungsoo? Quando que ele iria cansar de ficar infernizando a sua vida daquele jeito? Deu meia volta e começou a caminhar pelo corredor dando as costas para os outros garotos.  
— E-ei, Chanyeol! — Kyungsoo apressou o passo até ficar lado a lado.  
— Tem outros monitores que podem te ajudar.  
— Mas eu estou pedindo para você.  
— Mas eu não quero te ajudar.  
— E é assim que funciona? Que eu saiba você não pode ficar recusando ajuda sem motivo, desse jeito eu vou ter que falar para o professor.

Chanyeol parou do nada e o outro garoto quase tropeçou nos próprios pés, o encarou com raiva nos olhos e indagou:  
— Qual o seu problema comigo, hein? Qual é dessa perseguição idiota? Você mesmo disse que não é uma tatuagem que vai te prender a ninguém, por quê você fica atrás de mim? Você sequer sabia da minha existência! — Sentia o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva e sequer era uma pessoa de perder a paciência com facilidade.

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio alguns segundos e seu rosto parecia completamente desanimado ao ouvir aquelas coisas, mas não durou dois segundos e voltou com sua pose de intocável, estirou a coluna e o encarou nos olhos:  
— Ótimo, então o professor vai ficar sabendo que tem aluno sendo recusado sem motivos plausíveis.

O baixinho deu meia volta e seguiu pelo corredor em passos largos, segurava o papel com força e Chanyeol sabia que teria problemas caso o deixasse levar a situação ao professor. Massageou as têmporas sem acreditar naquela chantagem barata e gritou “espera”, fazendo com que o outro parasse no meio do corredor e se virasse para encará-lo com um falso interesse. O maior aproximou-se amaldiçoando todos os deuses por tê-lo metido naquela roubada de alma gêmea e falou emburrado:  
— Eu tenho a quinta-feira livre após a aula, me encontre na biblioteca.

Tomou o papel da mão do outro garoto, tirou uma caneta que estava na mochila e assinou seu nome se comprometendo com a monitoria, lhe devolveu de qualquer jeito e sequer esperou Kyungsoo falar qualquer coisa, pegou Baekhyun pelo braço (que estava assistindo toda a cena bastante interessado) e o puxou para irem embora juntos.

— Quanto tempo será que eu fico na cadeia se eu mantiver o Kyungsoo em cativeiro até o final do ano? — Chanyeol perguntou enfiando um biscoito na boca.  
— Desculpa, oi? — Baekhyun perguntou incrédulo.  
— Acho que eu não vou ter tanto problema se não agredir ele e deixar comida e água para ele, né? Não vai ser considerado maus tratos, eu acho…  
— Chanyeol, você está se ouvindo?  
— Claro que eu tô, não é genial?  
Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio Chanyeol explodiu numa risada ao observar o melhor amigo digerir a maluquice que estava falando.  
— Você realmente achou que eu estava falando sério? — Perguntou ainda rindo.  
— E-eu sei lá!  
— Sério, Baekhyun? Eu sou maluco, mas você duvidar assim de mim fere os meus sentimentos — Colocou a mão sobre o peito dramaticamente.  
— Cala a boca… — O garoto o empurrou com o ombro.  
— Mas eu realmente preferia que ele sumisse só para não ter que passar uma tarde inteira ensinando algo, eu não acredito que ele agiu tão baixo! — Bufou cruzando os braços.  
— Eu queria dizer algo legal, mas o máximo que eu posso desejar é boa sorte.  
— Valeu…

Chanyeol estava mesmo desesperado com a ideia de ter que tutelar Kyungsoo por uma tarde inteira, só os dois numa biblioteca e não fazia ideia do que aquele doido poderia tentar, afinal, ele tinha fama de garanhão (embora nunca tivesse ouvido falar nada sobre assédio). De qualquer forma o tal Do o deixava desconfortável, se ele o tivesse tratado bem naquele primeiro contato talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes e os rumores sobre a personalidade caótica não passassem de rumores, mas Kyungsoo fez questão de reafirmar quem era e agora Chanyeol não conseguia tirar da cabeça que seria um enorme martírio desperdiçar seu precioso tempo.

A quinta-feira chegou mais cedo que o previsto e Chanyeol adentrou a biblioteca com a cara mais emburrada do mundo (e o coração mais acelerado que tudo). Kyungsoo ainda não havia chegado e orava para que ele estivesse atrasasse para que pudesse usar como desculpa e sumir de vista, falaria para o professor que o baixinho não tinha compromisso e não estava afim de perder seu tempo daquele jeito, mágica pronta. Caminhou em direção às mesas no fundo, sentou-se numa das cadeiras e pegou o livro de química para dar uma folheada, pelo menos a bibliotecária seria testemunha de que realmente estava cumprindo o acordo.

Deu uma olhada no relógio e marcava exatamente quinze horas e vinte minutos, era só questão do ponteiro girar só um pouquinho e estaria livre. Porém a vida gostava de tirar uma com a sua cara e enquanto estava concentrado olhando para o nada, não percebeu a figura do outro garoto se aproximar por trás.  
— Demorou, princesa.  
Chanyeol precisou se segurar para não soltar um grito e ser expulso da biblioteca outra vez, já Kyungsoo riu baixinho do rosto branco lhe encarando e sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa.  
— Que susto! Qual o seu problema? — Reclamou o olhando irritado.  
— Nenhum, você que é distraído, tem certeza que consegue ser um bom monitor? — Rebateu cheio de ironia e o sangue do Park ferveu.  
— Sim, eu consigo dar conta perfeitamente, e você? Consegue ser um bom aluno?  
— Não, é por isso que preciso de ajuda.

Tudo que Kyungsoo falava era com um sorrisinho idiota no rosto, agora Chanyeol entendia por que todo mundo queria enfiar um soco na cara daquele moleque, era irritante em níveis estratosféricos. Ajeitou sua postura na cadeira e abriu o livro tentando ignorar o outro garoto que se inclinava para observar o conteúdo. Limpou a garganta e começou:  
— Qual o assunto que você está com dificuldade?  
—... Todos?

Chanyeol cerrou os olhos e tentou não deixar um comentário ácido escapar, realmente Kyungsoo não parecia ter salvação alguma. Massageou as têmporas e falou:  
— Ok, vamos começar por bioquímica, abre o caderno aí.  
— Eu não trouxe nada...  
— Como assim?! — Perguntou incrédulo, qual era a daquele garoto?  
— Eu pareço o tipo de aluno que traz material para a escola? — Ele retrucou como se fosse algo bom.  
— Pois deveria, porque eu não estou aqui para perder meu tempo com quem não quer ajuda.

Kyungsoo parecia se divertir assistindo Chanyeol ficando vermelho de irritação e o Park ficava ainda mais possesso ao ver o baixinho rindo as suas custas. Qual é, já não bastava estar preso naquela história de alma gêmea, precisava aturá-lo fazendo gracinhas também? Bufou irritado e arrancou uma folha de seu caderno lhe entregando junto a uma caneta que achou no estojo.  
— Vê se não vai perder e presta atenção.  
— Sim, senhor.

O garoto respondeu ainda com um sorrisinho travesso e Chanyeol sentiu-se esquisito quando o observou abrindo os lábios daquela maneira bonitinha (porém irritante). Pigarreou e começou a explicar os tópicos do assunto da melhor forma que podia, o que o Do achou incrível, pois o monitor tinha uma ótima didática com sua fala clara e limpa e usava palavras bem mais simples que os professores, o que ajudava no entendimento do garoto.

Passou algumas questões para o menor responder e enquanto isso tentou concentrar-se em seu próprio estudo já que o professor havia passado tarefa para entregar na semana seguinte. Abriu seu caderno e de canto de olho pôde observar Kyungsoo olhando para suas anotações com curiosidade.  
— Uau... — Ele falou baixinho.  
— O quê? — Chanyeol perguntou.  
— É que as suas anotações são bem organizadinhas, é bonito de se ver.

Não era a primeira vez que ouvia comentários sobre as suas anotações da aula, geralmente os alunos que o procuravam também ficavam maravilhados com a disposição dos tópicos, mas aquela observação em especial havia feito seu coração se agitar de forma engraçada.

A biblioteca geralmente não brilhava naquele horário, mas os raios que atravessavam os vitrais projetavam luzes coloridas que refletiam nos olhos castanhos do baixinho e Chanyeol se viu hipnotizado em como brilhavam. Seu coração bateu tão rápido dentro do peito que tinha certeza de que iria explodir e morrer ali mesmo, até mesmo sua respiração pareceu congelar por alguns segundos e se viu completamente perdido. Então aquelas eram as reações de quando duas almas gêmeas se encontravam?

Abaixou o rosto e sentia a pele das bochechas pegando fogo de vergonha, será que Kyungsoo também havia sentido todas aquelas correntes elétricas? Arriscou uma espiadinha e para sua surpresa o Do parecia magicamente calmo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele voltava sua atenção para os estudos e Chanyeol não pôde evitar sentir-se murcho e até mesmo meio bobo em como havia ficado eufórico por tão pouco, talvez aquela história toda de caras metades não fosse nada mais que balela, embora lá no fundo soubesse que o que havia sentido tinha sido real o suficiente.

Incrivelmente Kyungsoo mostrou-se um aluno interessado que escutava tudo com atenção ao tomar notas na folha que havia pego emprestada e Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar rir ao observar como sua letra era um garrancho incompreensível.  
— Desculpa se eu não tenho letra de propaganda, ok? — O baixinho reclamou.  
— Há quanto tempo você não toca num lápis, hein? Eu não consigo entender nada.  
— Mas eu consigo, é o suficiente. — Ele retrucou com o rosto meio rosado.

Chanyeol soltou outra risada e levantou as mãos em rendição, se era compreensível para o aluno, não tinha do que reclamar. Voltou sua atenção para sua própria atividade e mesmo que tentasse se concentrar no assunto do livro, aquelas sensações esquisitas de quando o outro garoto lhe elogiou ficavam voltando e tinha que admitir que havia sido gostoso ouvir aquilo (mesmo que aparentemente tivesse sido o único eufórico com a situação).

Depois de alguns minutos respondendo algumas questões sentiu uma cutucada no ombro e virou-se para o garoto.  
— Eu não estou conseguindo chegar a um resultado nessa questão.  
— Ah, você precisa de outra fórmula para poder resolver essa, está um pouco mais a frente, mas posso te ensinar agora. — Abriu o índice do livro e procurou o tópico. — Aqui!

De repente sentiu o corpo do menor aproximar-se de si e seu peitoral fazendo uma leve pressão contra seu braço. Chanyeol gelou com o quão perto estavam e mais uma vez seu coração disparou como louco dentro do peito, batendo tão alto que tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo estava ouvindo também, seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho só de considerar aquela opção. Toda aquela situação era nova e aterrorizadora, pois nunca ficava tão nervoso quando outras pessoas se aproximavam daquele jeito, mas apenas estar sentado ao lado do careca assim era o suficiente para lhe deixar desestabilizado.  
— C-certo, você v-vai precisar aplicar q-quando o resultado f-for...  
— Você está bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou levantando o olhar.

O rosto do Do estava tão perto que Chanyeol conseguia sentir sua respiração batendo contra si e o cheiro de cigarro e balas e menta invadindo seus sentidos. Ele tinha algumas pintinhas distribuídas ao redor da pele branquinha e seus orbes escuros brilhavam ao lhe encarar diretamente daquele jeito. Ele tinha olhos grandes e cílios grossos e por mais que o próprio Park estivesse a ponto de desmaiar de tanta vergonha, Kyungsoo não parecia nem um pouco abalado, até mesmo curvava a boca num sorrisinho atrevido.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco tentando manter a linha de raciocínio, mas o garoto não desgrudava os olhos dos seus esperando a explicação e era desconcertante como ele era confiante de si daquele jeito. As palavras pareciam se embrulhar na cabeça do maior e pela primeira vez não conseguia explicar algo tão simples como aquele assunto, maldito fosse Do Kyungsoo!  
— C-com licença? — Retrucou nervosamente.  
— Hã?  
— V-você pode se afastar um pouco, faz favor? — Chanyeol desviou o olhar.  
— Ué, se eu fizer isso não consigo ler o que está escrito. — Kyungsoo falou claramente se divertindo com as reações do maior.  
— M-mas não precisa ficar em cima de mim desse jeito!  
— Por quê?  
— P-porquê sim!

Chanyeol já estava ficando sem ar de tanta vergonha, era inacreditável como aquela porcaria de vínculo entre almas gêmeas tinha um efeito tão violento. Kyungsoo continuou lhe encarando parado na mesma posição por mais alguns segundos e então se afastou endireitando-se na cadeira e esperando pacientemente pela explicação, fazendo com que o Park ficasse até um pouco surpreso, já que achava que ele iria tentar alguma gracinha. Respirou fundo e soltou todo o ar dos pulmões lentamente tentando não parecer tão abalado quanto tinha ficado, mas Kyungsoo era atento e tinha gostado daquelas reações.

O resto da tarde passou rápido e em alguns momentos os dois garotos se encontravam naquela mesma tensão e era agonizante como seus corpos pareciam necessitar de estarem perto ou interagirem o tempo todo. Às vezes as mãos se esbarravam e toda vez que as peles entravam em contato Chanyeol sentia pequenos choques correndo pelo corpo, era ridículo como qualquer mínima interação com o Do se transformava em algo tão grande e mesmo que odiasse admitir, estava gostando de tudo aquilo.  
Quando o relógio bateu às dezesseis horas os garotos precisaram encerrar os estudos, pois a biblioteca iria fechar e tinham que ir para casa. Caminharam em silêncio até os portões da escola.  
— Bem... Aqui estão algumas anotações que podem te ajudar, se você der uma estudada vai ficar mais fácil de entender o assunto. — Chanyeol lhe entregou algumas folhas e Kyungsoo sorriu.  
— Puxa, obrigado, vai ajudar bastante. — O menor agradeceu analisando o conteúdo.  
— E vê se presta atenção na aula, eu não vou ficar fazendo anotação de graça para você toda vez.  
— Nesse caso, deixa eu te compensar. — Kyungsoo falou abrindo um sorrisinho arteiro e o grandão gelou.  
— N-não precis-  
— Eu insisto, vem cá.

Kyungsoo segurou o pulso de Chanyeol e o puxou junto consigo ignorando os protestos do garoto atrás de si.  
— Eu preciso ir para casa! — O Park falou tentando se desvencilhar, mas o outro o segurava com força.  
— Só uns minutos não vão matar ninguém.

Por mais que nunca fosse admitir aquilo, Chanyeol gostava das mãos grandes envolvendo seu pulso e os choques gostosos que percorriam pelo corpo. Kyungsoo era pequeno e andava na frente e sua careca deixava expostas as pintinhas que enfeitavam a nuca branquinha do garoto. O grandão achava até bonitinho como o Do era pequeno, lhe dava vontade de saber se envolvê-lo em seus braços era tão gostoso como parecia e balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos. “Que merda é essa, Chanyeol?”, pensou consigo mesmo, era só o que lhe faltava, começar a simpatizar com aquele garoto.

Quando se deu conta, ambos estavam entrando em uma cafeteria e indo ao caixa para fazerem os pedidos.  
— Boa tarde, como posso ajudá-los? — O atendente falou simpático.  
— Eu vou querer um expresso sem açúcar, e você? — Kyungsoo falou e virou-se para o maior.  
— Q-quê?  
— O que você vai querer?  
— Kyungsoo... — Chanyeol aproximou-se do menor e seu cheiro ficou evidente mais uma vez, por pouco não se esqueceu do que ia falar. — Eu não tenho dinheiro! — Retrucou baixinho.  
— E eu por acaso ‘tô pedindo para você pagar? — Ele respondeu o olhando com um sorrisinho de canto.

Chanyeol quis protestar, não gostava de ninguém pagando nada para si, ainda mais quando esse alguém era Kyungsoo, mas já que estavam ali e o baixinho tinha se oferecido para arcar com as bebidas, talvez não fizesse mal aproveitar um pouquinho da gentileza.  
— Hum... Uma soda italiana de maçã verde, por favor.  
Kyungsoo não falou nada, mas o olhou como se dissesse “sério?” e o Park apenas deu de ombros, não era muito fã de bebidas amargas. O menor pagou pelos pedidos e ambos foram até uma mesa para se acomodarem.

Chanyeol sentia-se esquisito e não podia evitar correr os olhos por todo o local apenas para não ter que lidar com o carequinha lhe encarando. Qual era o problema daquele cara?  
— Até que não foi tão difícil te trazer num encontro, né? — Kyungsoo falou com um sorriso arteiro.  
— Eu não acredito. — Chanyeol fechou a cara na hora e começou a arrumar suas coisas.  
— Ah, qual é, não vai embora! Você já fez o pedido, vamos lá, eu só quero conversar. — Ele falou segurando o pulso do maior tentando convencê-lo.  
— Eu não sei o que diabos você quer conversar, mas eu não estou interessado! — Falou irritado levantando da mesa.  
— D-desculpa por ter dito aquelas coisas, ok? Eu não pensei quando abri a boca e sei lá o que passou pela minha cabeça...

O Park desceu os olhos para o garoto a sua frente e Kyungsoo tentava esconder o rosto rosado de vergonha, ele tentava não olhar para si enquanto desviava para algum ponto aleatório e vê-lo vulnerável daquele jeito fez com que Chanyeol considerasse aquele pedido. Sentou-se de volta na cadeira e tirou a mochila relaxando no assento, o outro garoto ainda não lhe dirigia o olhar e do jeito que estava reagindo parecia alguém que não estava acostumado a se colocar naquela posição.  
— Ok, mas só porque eu já fiz o pedido e estou com sede por ter explicado a mesma questão mais de cinco vezes. — Chanyeol respondeu desviando o olhar para a janela.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ambos os garotos estavam em completo silêncio e o único som que se podia ouvir era da música ambiente que tocava algum pop genérico, mas Chanyeol incrivelmente não se sentia estranho, muito pelo contrário, era até um pouco confortante. Porém estava um pouco ansioso enquanto os pedidos não chegavam, não sabia o que falar para quebrar o gelo e mesmo após uma tarde inteira juntos, tudo que haviam conversado tinha sido apenas sobre estudos e mesmo que fosse um tanto quanto faladeiro, não conseguia pensar em nada. Pigarreou chamando a atenção do baixinho e começou:  
— E-então, você vem sempre aqui? — Falou meio sem jeito.  
Kyungsoo levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma esquisita e sorriu desconfiado.  
— Você está dando em cima de mim? — Perguntou arteiro.  
— O-o quê? Claro que não!  
Só mesmo Chanyeol para não se ligar que aquela pergunta realmente parecia uma cantada e acabou corando violentamente, por que sempre acabava se enfiando naquelas situações? Se endireitou na cadeira e continuou:  
— Eu quis dizer se você vem muito a esse lugar.  
— Continua parecendo uma cantada para mim. — Kyungsoo respondeu risonho fazendo o maior ficar ainda mais vermelho.  
— Por que você tem essa necessidade de ser irritante, hein? — Chanyeol retrucou cruzando os braços.  
— Calma, calma, só estou brincando. — Ele riu se divertindo com a situação e relaxou na cadeira — Venho sim, eu gosto de como é calmo e não preciso pagar caro por uma comida gostosa.  
— Entendo…  
— Também é econômico quando eu levo as garotas para comer, uma pena que os namorados já descobriram este lugar. — Kyungsoo falou como se não fosse nada e soltou uma risadinha.  
— É o quê?!

E então o Do explodiu numa gargalhada enquanto observava o maior ficar irritado pela milésima vez ao dia, simplesmente não cansava de como Chanyeol perdia a compostura fácil e sempre caía nas suas armadilhas.  
— Pois pode tomar seu café sozinho, eu não sou mais um dos seus casinhos e-  
— Aqui está o pedido, garotos, bom apetite. — Um garçom simpático entregou as bebidas com um sorriso e saiu.  
— Ah, qual é, pelo menos prova um golinho, vale a pena.  
— Eu não quero nada vindo de você!  
— Não seja assim, hm? Prova só um pou-  
— Kyungsoo?

Uma garota bonita apareceu na frente dos dois interrompendo a discussão e atraindo a atenção dos garotos. Ela parecia ter a mesma idade deles, porém usava o uniforme de outra escola, uma de elite e o jeito como ela estava impecavelmente arrumada poderia fazer com que qualquer um achasse que era alguma modelo.  
— Oi…? — Kyungsoo a encarou desconfiado.  
— Sou eu, Jimin! Não se lembra?  
O baixinho fez uma careta estranha como se estivesse puxando em seu arquivo mental todas as Jimins que conhecia, então abriu um sorrisinho cafajeste.  
— Claro! Lee Jimin!  
— É Park Jimin! — Ela retrucou incrédula.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e se desculpou sem graça enquanto o Chanyeol observava a cena meio sem entender o que tava pegando. Então a garota virou-se em sua direção e se curvou educadamente, fazendo com que o garoto se curvasse de volta ainda meio desconfiado.  
— E você é amigo do oppa? — Ela perguntou-lhe mudando completamente de expressão.  
— N-não exatamente…  
— É a minha alma gêmea. — Kyungsoo respondeu despreocupado dando um gole na bebida. — Nossa, mas o café daqui nunca me decepciona!

Chanyeol e Jimin o encararam incrédulos com a naturalidade que havia dito aquilo, como se não fosse grande coisa, e ficaram boquiabertos.  
— Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol ficou vermelho outra vez.  
— V-você está brincando… Certo? — Ela falou desacreditada.  
— Claro que não! O sabor é incrível não importa quantas vezes eu tome, você deveria provar também.  
— N-não isso! Esse garoto é mesmo a sua alma gêmea?  
— Sim.

A tal Jimin arregalou os olhos incrédula como se o baixinho houvesse contado algum tipo de absurdo, o que de certa forma era até justificável, visto que Kyungsoo não parecia do tipo que se prenderia a alguém por causa de uma tatuagem.  
— Você está brincando, certo?  
— Claro que não, sabe que não sou de ficar de brincadeirinha.

“Mentiroso”, Chanyeol pensou consigo mesmo, mas ficou quieto.  
— E-e vocês estão juntos? — Sua voz começou a ficar um pouco trêmula.  
— Talvez. — Kyungsoo respondeu dando outro gole na bebida.  
— M-mas você disse que a gente iria sair semana que vem…  
— Mudanças de planos, uma garota bonita e fácil como você não terá problemas em encontrar alguém para ocupar seu tempo, não é mesmo? — Ele respondeu indiferente.  
— Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol chamou sua atenção.  
De repente a soda italiana que descansava em cima da mesa fora jogada no baixinho, lhe dando um banho gelado e sujando tudo ao redor.  
— Eu espero que você queime no inferno, seu idiota! — A garota gritou e saiu caminhando em passos carregados de raiva.

O Park não sabia se ajudava o garoto a sua frente, se ria ou questionava o que diabos tinha sido aquilo, afinal, não haviam conversado nada sobre ficarem juntos por causa de tatuagem alguma. Kyungsoo suspirou cansado e levantou-se da cadeira.  
— Vou ao banheiro tentar dar um jeito nisso…

E sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta deu as costas e sumiu dentro do estabelecimento, Chanyeol também levantou-se para chamar um funcionário para limpar aquela bagunça que a garota havia deixado e desculpou-se pela confusão. Enquanto observava a mesa sendo limpa pensou no que o Do havia dito mais cedo e sobre ele ter dito que talvez estivessem juntos e inconscientemente sentiu o coração dar umas palpitações estranhas, mas assim que viu o garoto voltando para a mesa precisou se colocar em seu lugar novamente, no que estava pensando?  
— Puts, sua bebida foi toda para o lixo, sinto muito, eu não estou com muito dinheiro agora, mas posso te pagar uma próxima vez? — Kyungsoo falou despreocupado.  
— Hã? — Só então Chanyeol percebeu que era o seu pedido que havia ido pelos ares e suspirou cansado, mas antes sua soda gelada que o café quente que o outro segurava em mãos. — Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.  
— Eu insisto.  
— Você realmente não sabe quando parar, né?  
— Nunca.

Meio sem querer, Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha com aquela insistência, o que fez com que Kyungsoo sorrisse junto e mais uma vez o Park sentiu aquelas coisas estranhas correndo pelo corpo.  
— Então… O que foi isso? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso.  
— O de sempre, uma dessas garotas comprometidas que se jogam em cima de mim, largam seus namorados, não respeitam quando eu digo que não quero nada sério com elas e depois ficam chateadas quando eu não correspondo as expectativas. — Kyungsoo falou cansado.  
— E por que você continua se envolvendo com gente assim?  
— Eu não sei… Só acontece, não acho que sou o tipo de pessoa que pensa muito nas consequências do depois.

Chanyeol o encarou meio sem saber o que dizer, era o total contrário de Kyungsoo e pensava dez vezes sobre cada passo que dava, fazer aquele tipo de coisa sem pensar no amanhã sequer passava pela sua cabeça. Os minutos passaram silenciosamente enquanto os garotos usufruiam da companhia um do outro e quando o menor terminou sua bebida ambos levantaram-se e caminharam para fora do estabelecimento.

O sol já começava a se pôr do lado de fora e o trânsito parecia se intensificar à medida em que as pessoas voltavam para suas casas. Chanyeol precisava pegar o metrô enquanto não estava no horário de pico ou então iria voltar em pé a viagem toda, também tinha a opção de ir de ônibus, mas o percurso acabaria sendo um tanto quanto mais demorado. Não fazia ideia de como Kyungsoo voltaria para casa e nem onde morava, mas ele ainda o seguia silenciosamente enquanto andavam.  
— Então… Eu vou para a estação sul, você vai para onde? — Perguntou meio sem jeito.  
— Ah, eu vou pegar o ônibus, moro um pouquinho longe daqui.  
— Sério? Onde?

Ele ficou quieto por uns segundos e falou desviando o olhar:  
— Muito longe.

O Park entendeu que aquele era um assunto encerrado entre os dois e não falou mais nada, talvez não fosse o momento de entrarem naquele tópico (ou Kyungsoo só não quisesse falar mesmo).  
— Bem, nesse caso vou indo, até mais. — Respondeu acenando e dando as costas para o baixinho.

O Do também não falou nada, mas mesmo assim continuou parado no mesmo lugar observando o maior caminhar até sumir de vista e pensou que talvez, só talvez não fosse tão ruim dar ouvidos àquele anseio estranho que parecia lhe consumir quando se aproximava de Chanyeol. Riu consigo mesmo, desde quando havia ficado tão molenga?


End file.
